


Birthday boy.

by BisexGhoul



Series: June [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Lance is a gemini, M/M, don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: With a huff of annoyance and a very empty stomach which kept on reminding him of how empty it was he was pushing the doors to the kitchen open when he heard Lance’s voice.“It’s my birthday, you can’t be mean to me!”





	Birthday boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful asshole is bi and a gemini and you will have to get over my dead body to change how I feel about it.
> 
> It may feel rushed, but it's not like I have a thought out plan for this challenge, I just want to write. Anything to write. And some of these stories may deserve better, but this summer I will try to get a longer fic out there.
> 
> And better planned than the last one.

Keith was making his way to the kitchen after the hot shower he just took. He thinks he may have been working out for the past 4 hours when his muscles were starting to feel a little too pushed to their limit and his stomach gave a rather loud growl.

That’s how he stopped the simulation he wad running already having lost a long time ago the count on the level he was at and made his way to the showers.

After passing quickly through his room to put on his pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt he finally made his way to the kitchen with his hair still dripping water on his shoulders.

With a huff of annoyance and a very empty stomach which kept on reminding him of how empty it was he was pushing the doors to the kitchen open when he heard Lance’s voice.

“It’s my birthday, you can’t be mean to me!”

Right as the kitchen table got into his field of view he could see Hunk snort at Lance’s words as he was trying to slap away the Cuban’s hands away from what looked very much like chocolate chip cookies.

No wonder Hunk made cookies if it was Lance’s birthday. That made Keith do a double take. He didn’t know. He had no idea it was Lance’s birthday so he didn’t prepare anything. This could have been his chance to do a grant romantic gesture and maybe Lance would not be a douchebag when telling Keith off.

Because there was no way he was interested in men the way he hit on women. No way, right??

Just as Keith was opening his mouth to say ‘happy birthday’ to Lance, Hunk spoke.

“Dude, there’s still a few days till your birthday, you can’t play the ‘it’s my birthday for a whole month’ card. Maybe it worked on your mom because she was weak to her son being happy, but you’re going to have to wait.”

At that Lance pouted and Keith’s heart may have skipped a beat. If anyone asked, it didn’t. Because Keith _definitely_ did **not** think that Lance’s pout was adorable. He did not.

“And besides, you know I’m making these mostly for you so you can have some of your favorite baked goods in the days leading to your birthday.”

The sad facade Lance wore faded off as a small private smile overtook his features as he glanced at Hunk.

“You’re the best, man.”

Hunk laughed at that and patted Lance’s shoulder.

“I know. Oh, Keith, hi.” His eyed shifted focus towards Keith now.

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Keith’s cheeks got a little flustered.

“Uh, hi.” He said rather dumbly to Hunk then looked at Lance who was watching him rather closely. “Uhm, I couldn’t help but overhear so I guess happy early birthday?”

He shifted somewhat uncomfortably under the piercing gaze of those beautiful blue eyes.

“Thanks, mullet.” Lance said with a smugness in his voice and a glint of what seemed like mischief in his eyes.

Shit Keith was so screwed because each passing day he was more and more in love with this beautiful asshole and his birthday was just around the corner and Keith had to figure out what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).


End file.
